1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit with a touch panel in which a display screen and a coordinate input unit are integrated, a method of controlling the display unit, and computer products.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display unit with a touch panel is coming into wide use. The display unit has a display screen and a coordinate input unit integrated into one, and can control an image displayed on the display screen while the user touches the display screen. Another type of display unit with a touch panel of relatively a large size is also increasing. This type of display unit is equal to the size of a blackboard or a whiteboard, and is used for giving lectures at schools or making presentations at company.
The display unit with a touch panel enables a speaker to write information on an image displayed on the display screen or enlarge a part of the displayed image by touching the display screen. Therefore, when the speaker uses the display unit to make a presentation, the audience can understand the presentation more easily. As it is also possible to quickly change or switch the displayed image, there is an advantage that the speaker can smoothly proceed with the presentation.
During the presentation, the speaker needs in many cases to draw a graphics such as an arrow, a circle, or a triangle, in addition to characters. In drawing a graphics, it is general that the speaker uses a graphics drawing tool such as a pen or an eraser displayed on the display screen. When a display unit with a large touch panel is used to make a presentation, it often occurs that the speaker cannot draw a graphics at a desired position with the graphics drawing tool while standing at a certain position. In this case, the speaker must move across the display screen in order to operate the tool during the presentation.
When the speaker moves across the screen during the presentation, both the speaker and the audience lose concentration, and this may interrupt the smooth proceeding with the presentation. The moving during the presentation may give a physical stress to some speakers. When the speaker feels it troublesome to operate the graphics drawing, the operability of the display unit with a touch panel may be lowered.